A Night Like This
by power ballad contest
Summary: Edward seeks solace after an argument with his wife. Will she forgive him? Can he forgive himself?


**The 80's Power Ballad Contest: Twilight Edition**

**Name of song and artist chosen: Never Say Goodbye by Bon Jovi**

**Title: A Night Like This**

**Word Count: 2432**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Summary: Edward seeks solace after an argument with his wife. Will she forgive him? Can he forgive himself?**

**Disclaimer: I hold no claim on anything Twilight. We all know who it belongs to. Any similarity to another Fanfiction story is coincidental and unintentional.**

Edward parked his truck outside McCarty's Place and exited the vehicle with purpose; his intent was to numb the ache from the night's previous events. This wasn't the first time he'd done this, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

He entered the bar and slowly walked through the smoky haze in search of a suitable spot, preferably one with a bit of solitude. Disappointed when a quick glance around revealed all the booths occupied, he headed over to the bar.

"How's it goin', Edward?" Emmett greeted him as he sat down on an empty stool.

"I'm sure you know by now."

Emmett slowly nodded. Rose had called only a few minutes before Edward arrived.

"Beer and a shot?"

"You got it."

He gathered and set the drinks down in front of his friend. He knew him well enough to know he wouldn't want to talk right away, but as a friend, he felt the need to extend the offer.

"Dude, I can leave early if you wanna hang out."

"I'm good."

Edward downed the whiskey and chased it with the full beer, hoping it would dull the ache quicker.

Emmett discarded the empty drinks and replaced them with a new round.

"Let me know if you change your mind."

Edward nodded, appreciating the gesture, but was grateful when Emmett walked over to tend to other customers, leaving him to enjoy his medicine of choice.

Inside, he struggled with his emotions. He regretted some of the things he had said to her earlier...but not everything. He had made some valid points during their discussion. Still, he was pissed off at himself for losing his temper the way he had when their quarrel turned heated. And Alice...she had heard it all. That terrified and worried him the most.

Edward chugged the shot and took a swig of his beer.

"Hey, Emmett," Angela called out with the bar's phone in her hand. "It's Rose."

No surprise there...Edward thought. Rose always called to check if he was here on nights like this.

As Emmett passed by, the two men exchanged a brief glance. When Emmett took the phone, Edward turned his attention elsewhere, already knowing the topic of their conversation.

The bar crowd was filled with both familiar and unknown faces. He momentarily wondered if the new people lived in Forks or if they came in from surrounding towns. He didn't get out as much as he used to, and didn't pay much attention to newcomers.

He spotted Jessica and Mike in a booth, hanging all over each other like two horny teenagers. They'd been married and divorced twice to each other since high-school. He didn't understand it, but that was their business. He had his own issues to worry about.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater as they walked through the door. He harbored pure hatred for that guy. Jacob and Leah had been fucking around ever since Leah's husband, Sam, was in a boating accident, which left him a paraplegic and wheelchair bound. Neither Jacob nor Leah seemed to give a shit about flaunting their affair. Everyone knew...even Sam. But that wasn't the sole basis for Edward's animosity toward Jacob. No... He had other reasons which he did not want to think about at that moment.

He finished his beer and politely signaled Angela for another round. She winked and set the fresh drinks in front of him. Edward winked back. They weren't flirting... it was something they'd done for years among their close-knit group of friends.

"Do you mind if I sit here," a female voice asked beside him.

Edward looked but had never seen the woman before. "No. Go ahead."

"Thanks," she said as she sat her purse in front of her on the bar. "My name's Tanya."

"Edward."

"Nice to meet you, Edward."

"You too."

Edward watched as Tanya pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from her purse. He suddenly had a craving for a smoke; it had been years since his last, but he opted for the shot of whiskey instead.

He was relieved when Tanya struck up a conversation with the man on her opposite side. He wasn't in a talking mood.

"Hey, Em," Edward called out, "I'll be right back." He finished his beer and headed toward the bathroom. When he returned, there was a new beer waiting for him minus the shot glass. Emmett had enforced a triple shot limit for him after he'd passed out in the bar bathroom a couple of years back. He sat down and picked up the beer, slightly tilting it toward Emmett as a sign of thanks and then winked. Emmett winked back as he began wiping down the opposite end of the bar.

Edward glanced around the place; it was nearly empty. Tanya and the other guy were nowhere in sight, and Jessica and Mike's former booth was vacant. He looked up at the clock and saw that the time was almost two in the morning. He had no clue exactly how long he'd been there.

His body was considerably more relaxed than when he'd first arrived, and he decided that after this beer he'd go home. If he was lucky enough maybe she would be waiting for him when he got there. He had so much to tell her, and she deserved an apology like no other. He had no excuse for his earlier behavior, and she certainly didn't deserve the way he had spoken to her. In his eyes, he'd failed at a promise he once made to her.

"Hey, Edward. I'll be leaving here in a few minutes. You need a lift home?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Edward knew Emmett would drive him straight home where he'd have time to sober up before she decided to return. Edward couldn't blame her if she didn't come back this time. The words he'd said to her stung his own heart as he repeated them inside his head. He needed her and Alice in his life. They were his world.

An all too familiar song began to play on the jukebox. Until now, Edward hadn't paid much attention to the music that had played while he was there. He looked around the room hopeful, but she was nowhere in sight. He finished his beer, wondering if the song choice was a mere coincidence. As the lyrics began, he briefly reflected on his life and past.

_As I sit in this smoky room..._

It's ironic and amazing how a song could tell the story of so many people's lives at once. This song, in particular, was the autobiography of Edward and his friends. They had lived these moments.

_Remember how we used to talk about busting out_

_We'd break their hearts, together, forever..._

When you're young, your dreams are big. You think you're invincible. You think you can conquer it all. Sometimes fate intervenes, and you're not prepared for the impact it has on your life.

_Never say goodbye, never say goodbye_

_You and me and my old friends, hoping it would never end..._

People come and go, but their memories stay with you forever. Once they are gone, you're plagued with the 'what ifs' and you long for second chances. Life can change in an instant with as little as two words.

_Holdin' on, we've got to try, holdin' on to never say goodbye..._

Two arms wrapped around and hugged Edward's waist, pulling him from his visions of the past. In that moment, he realized just how much he'd missed her touch in the short time they'd been apart. He glanced down and saw the wedding ring he'd placed on her finger; the diamond sparkled under the bar lights. The symbol was a welcomed sight.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she whispered as she squeezed tighter. She eased her grip but didn't let go as he turned on the bar stool. At the sight of her puffy, red-rimmed eyes, he felt as if a knife had been thrust into his stomach, knowing he'd been the cause of that. He needed to fix it somehow.

He pulled her close in between his legs and embraced her tightly as he lowered his head and firmly kissed the top of her head. She nuzzled up against his chest as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm sorry too, Bella. I love you."

Her sniffles only furthered his anguish.

"I love you, too."

Edward gently kissed her cheek and pulled back slightly. "We should go." He wanted to talk, and they didn't need an audience.

Bella stepped back as he jumped off the bar stool. She madly loved her husband, but never had his words wounded her as deeply as they had earlier tonight, and they had haunted her thoughts ever since. Bella wanted to go home and be reassured that Edward still loved her. She needed to know that most of all.

"Night, Emmett." Edward called out as he gently placed Bella's hand in his.

"Later, dude." Emmett said as he watched his friends walk out of the bar, holding hands. He didn't know exactly what had happened between them earlier tonight, but he knew he would as soon as he drove home. Rose would be waiting up to tell him all about it.

Edward and Bella walked out to his truck, and he opened the driver's door for her. Bella hopped up and slid over to the middle.

"Where's Alice?" Edward asked as he grabbed the keys out from his pocket, sticking them into the ignition.

"She's with Rose." He didn't even know why he asked that...it was a given.

"Should I drive home?" Bella asked, unsure of how intoxicated he was. When he nodded, she lifted up off the seat and began to slide over. As they attempted to switch places she fell onto his lap and giggled. He momentarily trapped her there as his hands slowly rubbed over her thighs. She enjoyed the sensation of his touches, but she knew they needed to get back home first. She placed her hands on top of his, attempting to halt his movements.

"Honey, we should go."

Edward snapped out of his drunken fantasy about making love with his wife and removed his hands.

Bella bounced into the driver's seat and navigated through the streets, guiding them home. Once she parked the truck, the couple made their way inside the house and into the living room; both sat on the sofa.

Edward knew he needed to speak first. He moved closer to Bella and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She draped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest.

"Bella, I'm sorry for being such an asshole earlier. I didn't mean half the shit I said. I don't know why I said some of those things, and I know I can't take back the words, but I swear that I love you and Alice more than life itself. I'd rather die first then lose you. Please...please forgive me."

Edward felt tears well up in his eyes, and Bella slowly shook her head against his chest."It's not all your fault Edward. I pushed when I should've left you alone and calmed down first. I spent all night trying to understand how it got so out of control."

There was no way Edward could let her take any blame for this one. Yes...she had pushed the issue when he asked her to stop. Yes...she had slapped him after he verbally went off on her. But he had been to blame for the extent of her hostility.

Edward lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"I took my frustration out on you. You were only standing up to me. I was being a dick, and I promise you that will never happen again."

A small smile formed on her mouth. He hoped that was a sign of forgiveness, but he needed to know for sure.

"Are we okay, at least for now? I know we need to talk more about this, but it's late, and I don't want to go to bed if you're still angry."

She shook her head and gently stroked the back of his neck. "I've had time to calm down. We can talk tomorrow."

"Should I sleep on the sofa?" he asked quietly.

"No. I need to be close to you tonight."

Edward reveled in her words. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and leaned closer, gently kissing her on the mouth as he pulled her closer with his other arm. She lifted up and straddled his lap, never breaking the kiss. His hands glided down her back and inside her jeans. He slipped his hands into her panties and firmly squeezed and rubbed her ass.

Bella moaned in his mouth and kissed him harder as she writhed on his lap. Even with everything that had occurred tonight, she still loved and wanted him as much as she ever had.

Edward enjoyed the foreplay he and Bella were engaging in, but he wanted more. He wanted her naked. He needed to show her how much he treasured her. She was his wife...his love..his life. He broke the kiss.

"Baby, let's go to the bedroom."

Bella stopped moving and nodded as he pulled his hands out of her jeans and slid them underneath her thighs as he stood and picked her up, making his way down the hallway. He kicked the bedroom door closed behind them and gently dropped her on the bed.

Bella giggled and kicked off her flip-flops as she quickly unbuttoned her pants. She watched him take off and toss his tee-shirt to the side while she slid her jeans and panties over her ass at the same time. Edward walked over and pulled the fabric from her legs. Bella sat up and attempted to unbutton his jeans, but he stepped back and pushed them along with his boxers down to the floor. She scooted closer to the headboard and removed her shirt and bra, dropping them beside the bed.

Edward crawled over the bed and nestled himself between her legs. He gazed upon his wife, knowing he was a lucky man. He never wanted to take her for granted again.

Their bodies connected and moved in perfect unison. Every kiss and touch signified their love.

Edward never wanted to leave the comfort of Bella's warmth.

That was what he'd promised her. Forever.

****THIS IS A CONTEST ENTRY. PLEASE READ THE ENTRIES AND VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE STORIES.****


End file.
